


Lost at Sea

by McSemple



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, George's POV, Hurt No Comfort, Internal Conflict, Irrational Fears, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, pinning, pretty bad at describing or writing someones personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSemple/pseuds/McSemple
Summary: After years of being friends, George, Dream, and Sapnap decide to take a three week break on a trip.Little did George know, Sapnap and Dream took it upon themselves to try and make this the best trip ever. Booking a cruise as a surprise for George.The two noticed that he had been working really hard lately, especially for his channel, thinking it would be best to try and get him to relax. To take a break from streaming.But what if they didn't know that George had a huge fear of water and that he would never admit it due to the horrible memories it would drag up.(We're gonna act like covid isn't a thing for this-Wear your masks and wash your hands kids!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chionophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322871) by [fruitpirates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitpirates/pseuds/fruitpirates), [spleenHQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spleenHQ/pseuds/spleenHQ). 



> ᴅᴀᴛᴇ: ᴏᴄᴛᴏʙᴇʀ 13ᴛʜ, 2020
> 
> ɴᴀᴍᴇ: ɢᴇᴏʀɢᴇ
> 
> 𝙎𝙩𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙨:  
> 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘦, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩, 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵? 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘳𝘺, 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩, 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴.  
> 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩.
> 
> (Hello! Up there? yeah that's just plot :P  
> I don't know why I always write plot things in the notes, I guess I just like that its separate. I won't be writing too much 'notes' but I do suggest you read what I write in them.  
> If you didn't know it is basically George's inner thoughts kind of, I'm not sure how to explain it-  
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also don't be scared to leave comments, especially for my writing. I love to improve and I love reading what y'all have to say-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole stream it seemed like Sapnap and Dream were hiding something?  
> George finally asks the about it after being harassed by the stream and his own curiosity.  
> Just like that they revealed what they had been hiding to George's surprise and the streams.
> 
> After streaming they now needed to work everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴅᴀᴛᴇ: ᴏᴄᴛᴏʙᴇʀ 13ᴛʜ, 2020
> 
> ɴᴀᴍᴇ: ɢᴇᴏʀɢᴇ
> 
> 𝙎𝙩𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙨:  
> 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘦, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩, 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵? 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘳𝘺, 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩, 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴.  
> 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩.
> 
> (Hello! Up there? yeah that's just plot :P  
> I don't know why I always write plot things in the notes, I guess I just like that its separate. I won't be writing too much 'notes' but I do suggest you read what I write in them.  
> If you didn't know it is basically George's inner thoughts kind of, I'm not sure how to explain it-  
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also don't be scared to leave comments, especially for my writing. I love to improve and I love reading what y'all have to say-)

* * *

**Third pov**

* * *

"Stop criting me with that stupid axe!" George shouts at the screen, laughter filling the room at his expense. He aggressively hit the 'w' key on his computer in attempts to escape Dream who was chasing him through the whole Dream smp server. Dream's non-response was enough to throw George off for him to get killed. 

He fell back in his chair, letting out a groan as he heard both his friends laughing at him. If not for the stream going, he would have cussed Dream out for sure. He let out yet another disgruntle sound as he sat up. Eyes meeting with the respond screen as he clicks it, sighing. "Give me my stuff back." 

But again he was met with silence. 

George could tell it was getting uncomfortable fast, for eveyone. Not a signal flirty remark? Not Sapnap telling him he was bad at the game? Not even a response to his question. He quickly glanced to his second monitor where he had Discord open, checking to see if he was unmuted. 

After realizing he was in fact unmuted he looked at the chat, concerned fans filling it. 

> **Tairawasfound:** _Is it just me or are those two acting really weird? Lmao_
> 
> **DDBwer:** _lol, they acting hella odd_
> 
> **Whorea:** _Gogy we love you <3_
> 
> **Pineapple:** _Ask them whats going on-_
> 
> **Whyza:** _Weirdchamp_
> 
> **PEPEPOOlul:** _I just joined whats going on?_
> 
> **heckingDNF:** _Are they good? ask them_
> 
> **Drewaswastaken:** _Ask them why they aren't talking_
> 
> **Sapwasdre _:_** _Is Sap on this stream? I haven't heard him in a while_
> 
> **HelloWorLd:** _Their_ _prob just tried, stop freaking out chat-_

Within seconds the chat filled with 'ask them' messages. Normally he would ignore them, but this time he two was confused. "Why are you two so quiet? It's weird." He suddenly asks, muttering the last bit as he let his character stay afk, leaning back in his chair again. 

"Can we tell him now?" Sapnap speaks up finally, George would have forgotten he was even in the call if not for checking Discord earlier. But besides that, "tell me what?" He heard as Dream violently hushed him, "I thought we were telling him after the stream ended!" 

George noticed Dream whispered, which made no sense at all cause he would have heard him no matter what. "After the stream? Guys, what is happening?" George interrogated, sitting back up again. He was, however, still ignoring his Minecraft player "Sapnap! Now we have to tell him." Dream groans, clearly irritated. 

"You didn't tell me when we were telling him!" Sapnap yelled back, a lot more energetic than Dream, just as annoyed though. George did another glace at the chat, seeing they were just as confused as him. 

The two let out an exasperated sigh, but George noticed the mood lifted. "You look confused George," He heard Dream laugh, reminding him that they would probably be watching the stream. He rolled his eyes, staring at his monitor. "Wonder why," His tone was sarcastic making Dream laugh. 

His laugh was so contagious, it used to bother George a lot more a few years ago, but now he just laughs along. "Can I tell him?" Sapnap interrupts Dreams little wheezing fit, reminding him why they were even laughing. Dream let out a whine, something that he did way too often.

"I wanted to though!" The one thing that could get through to annoying George, Dream's whining. Though funny on streams the way he would whine at George off-stream was kind of a bother. However, George took what he could when it came to interactions with Dream, even with all the time they talked... He wanted more. 

"I'm just gonna say it!" The sudden shout knocked George out of whatever state he was in before, looks like they have been arguing. "No! George we were gonna go on a trip! Join us!" He heard Sapnap shout quickly, almost stumbling over his own words. Then letting out an aggressive and condescending laugh. Managing to understand what Sapnap said, George froze in confusion and shock. 

The sound of Dream complaining and Sapnap celebrating was completely toned out by George, thoughts swarming him. 

_Why? What kind of trip anyway? No, where would the trip be? Was this just out of nowhere? How long have they even been planning this? 'Join us'? Both of them were going? Wait, that would mean he would have to see Dream's face. I thought he didn't want that, why would he agree to this? He could see Dreams face..? He would be able to see Dream's face!_

"What the hell?" The sound of his own voice startled him. He did not mean for it to sound so... rude? He didn't mean to talk at all! Did it sound rude? maybe the wording was rude. The call went silent, Making George's head spin again. Why the hell did he say that out loud?

"Is that a yes?" The sound of the question and the chuckle that went along with it was enough to let George breathe again also breaking the rising tension that was once filling the call. In his chair he leaned over, letting out a laugh. God, he was an over-thinker. "Sure, I don't see why not." With that George could have sworn he heard the two let out a sigh in relief. 

As if it was routine, he looked back over to the chat again. It going at what looked like a million miles a second.

> **Cutie:** _Anyone else getting war flashbacks?_
> 
> **RanbooSttan:** _He is gonna be editing this footage for a year_
> 
> **Alstraly:** _Ngl i thought he was gonna reject the two like how he does when they ask him to say 'I love you'_
> 
> **Fruitypop:** _Any vlogs in the chat?????_
> 
> **Cameron:** _Dnf?????_
> 
> **McKelbe** : _THE FLASHBACKS_
> 
> **DreamnotDre:** _Is Wilbur gonna be there too -_-_
> 
> **Tairawasfound:** _Pizza hut anyone?_
> 
> **HOLA:** _NOT THE VLOG COMMENTS-_
> 
> **heckingDNF:** _Ok but like,,, Dream and George finally meeting up???? Am I the only one freaking out?_
> 
> **Insertname:** _y'all spamming? why? what I miss-_
> 
> **PeopleSuk:** _Lol, loser XD_
> 
> **IHateitHere:** _WHY HE FREEZE LIKE THTA EWBAYSIYEBD, My guy looked like he head a heart attack on stream <3_
> 
> **WOOooo:** _FINALLY_
> 
> **Spotifyy:** _Prob fake guys, don't get your hopes up_
> 
> **Whyza:** _Vlog much?_

The chat was enough to make him chuckle, a wide smile coming to his once straight face. "When did you two come up with this?" The question was finally enough to break the awkwardness that was present throughout the whole stream. 

"It was my idea!" Dream's voice rang through George's ears, wait. "You wanted to-" His question was cut short by Sapnap cutting in, shouting, like always. "No way! It was all me!" he could hear the pride in his comment, George couldn't stop the grin coming to his face. "WhAT?" Dream shouted in return, his iconic line made all of them laugh.

This was nice, he liked this a lot more than when they weren't talking. 

* * *

The stream dragged on for a few hours after that announcement, it went back to a calm stream. The three decided upon talking through the details after the stream was over, letting the stream know and then they moved on easily. The tension lifted after their talk.

"ByEEEEEE!" George shouted, waving both his hands with a smile on his face. "GEORGE NO!" Dream's shouted again, this had been going on for a while. "Say you love me! You made a promise!" George tried to ignore the slight guilt he felt.

This promise he made was that if Dream stopped attacking him he would say he loved him. However, George was known for not saying I love you. There was no real reason for him to not, he just didn't ever want for when he said it for it to sound too genuine. Or for the conversation to get uncomfortable after. 

But mostly cause he found it funny. 

He continued to wave goodbye as Dream fake cried in the background. The sound of Sapnap laughing though was enough to make George laugh. "GeoRgE! PlEAse!" The voice cracks throughout his pleaded made George laugh harder. 

He let his hands drop, sighing loudly making the call go quiet. "Fine. I love you, Dream." Even though he muttered it, there still was a slight blush on his face. George could have sworn he just felt the way Dream brightened up through the call, "YES!"

George just opted to wipe his face, sighing before waving again. "I'm actually ending now. Bye!" He dragged out the 'e' right up until he ended the stream. 

"We're number one on trending!" Sapnap called out, merely seconds after George ended. As if it was instinct, George pulled out his phone and checked Twitter. Sapnap was telling the truth, number one on trending was ' _meet up'_

He chuckled to himself, "you guys we're so weird for half the stream. Never would have guessed it was cause you were planning that." Dream was quick to butt in thought, "hey! It was mostly Sapnap. I told him before to not spill, of course, he did though." George could hear the slight annoyance behind his laugh. Sapnap however, did not try to hide his annoyance at all. 

"Not my fault, you never told me when we were even going to tell him." 

Their bickering continued and honestly was a bit weird, usually, it was Sapnap and him who always was like that. "Not to mention, It was ME who came up with it." George heard the teasing tone behind Dream's voice but ignored it. Was it actually Dream who planned it? If so why? 

"Ok, so maybe I tried to take credit but I did help!"

So it's true.

"Why would you want to meet up? I mean you haven't even given me a face reveal." He couldn't stop his laugh from being an uncomfortable one, the thought of everything just kind of had that effect on him. "Not sure, I guess it's cause I feel ready? Maybe I just wanna see you're amazing reaction in person." George physically heard the flirty tone Dream would normally use on him for the last sentence. 

It was times like this he was happy he had ended stream, if not around twenty thousand people would see him start blushing. "Shut up, that's not really why." If he was being honest, he was trying to convince himself that more than the other two. "I'm telling the truth!"

George rolled his eyes, forcing down the slight butterflies that filled his stomach. He should not be thinking that way over his friend. No, his best friend. That's it, that's all they are. 

"I think I should get off for the night, we are supposed to stream tomorrow too and it's late. We can talk about the details after." George spoke, sorting through some of his tabs before looking back to Discord. "But George, you said we could talk about it after the stream." There was the whining again.

"We can tomorrow, Dream." The sound of another groan made George chuckle, "goodnight. Make sure to actually go to sleep tonight." After a string of good nights his disconnected. 

One thing though, George wasn't tried. 

If he was being honest he kind of just wanted to leave? He liked hanging around with them but this feeling had been bothering him lately. He rolled away from his desk, looking outside to see it was pretty dark out actually. He did wake up late so he just ignored this. Stretching he glances around his room, everything that was out of the frame of his face cam was a mess.

He remembered earlier when just before starting he kicked things out of the way in a pile like a monstrosity. He had been working hard lately, finding no time to do simple things. Maybe he could do it now?

He stopped himself from laughing as he shook his head. "That's not happening." He mumbled, finally walking out of his room. The house was dark, he hadn't come out of his room in a while actually. He flicked the light to his right and saw the hallway come back to life. 

It wasn't that special, one doorway to his right and the kitchen on the other end. He never found use in having a really big place. He lived alone. 

Yawning he walked down the hallway, trying to ignore the picture frames on the wall. He should really take those down. Most of them were of his family but the tad few were those of friends who he really wished he could just forget. "Why did I put those up in the first place." He muttered, slightly annoyed in his past actions. 

Unable to stop himself he glanced at the photos but glancing soon turned to stare. 

Letting his mind wonder it ended up in places he didn't want it going. 

Quickly ripping his eyes away, why were they still there, the memories? He had thought he shoved them down far enough out of sight, why were they coming back? Groaning to himself he slightly speed up entering the kitchen. Something that was void of any memories. 

Trying to remember why he came in here he looked around. The well-sized island in the middle of his way, the fridge next to the pantry, the counter that reached all the way around the kitchen up till the front door. 

George went back to ignoring the mess that came along with it. He needed to clean this place... "Tomorrow."

Walking over to the pantry, George remembered why he was over here. He wanted to get something to eat seeing as he had forgotten to eat since getting up. But even still, he ate what was left in his room. 

Opening the door he glanced around for something, after not seeing anything he wanted on the surface, he started moving things. Yawning again, maybe he was tired.

Noticing he was in the complete darkness, he flipped the switch closest to him, lighting up the whole pantry. It really wasn't that special, a few shelves cluttered with unsorted food. Looking up to the shelf he couldn't even reach without a boost, trying to find anything he could eat. 

That's when it caught his eye, almost instantly he felt his throat easily close up. He froze. Unable to move. Why couldn't he move? This shouldn't still have an effect on him. He had gotten therapy, he had tried to forget, he had down everything he should have. Why was this stupid small water bottle still affecting him so greatly?

From his once closed throat, he tried to get in another breath, but couldn't. Was it happening again? Not again, not ever. He couldn't breathe.

What felt like hours but was actually just seconds he snapped out of it, slamming the pantry as fast as he could. That was pathetic. 

He seemed to have lost his appetite. 

Quickly walked out of the kitchen and down the damn hallway, successfully ignoring the pictures this time. Slamming his hand on the light switch to turn off the light in the hallway and throwing his door close. 

It was times like this he would call his therapist, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He could hardly even move to grab his phone as he stood completely still in the middle of his room. "I should not be affected. It happened over a decade ago now." He spoke, trying to reassure himself but it wasn't working that well. 

With slight frantic motions, he pulled out his phone, opening Discord. If he couldn't get his therapist, time to settle for the second-best option. Quickly looking through his chats he checked the voice chat they were once on, only to see they both had left. "Shit." He whispered under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

Checking to see who was online he notices Dream was still on. Quickly he clicked on their chat and started a voice call, letting his body fall to the ground in a sitting position. The ringing of the call echoed through his room. "Pick up, pick up, pick up-"

"George?"

"Hey Dream," George noticed his volume didn't raise, he was still whispering. "You ok?" George only nods at the question, that was before he realized Dream couldn't see him. "Yeah, just was wondering where you guys wanted to go." He was quick to change the subject, a skill he has had for most of his life. "Oh! We were thinking about a place like the Caribbean."

The Caribbean? "Huh, sounds stupid." Dream let out an offended gasp, allowing George to slightly feel a bit better, letting himself laugh. "Why the Caribbean?" 

The call went silent, "uh... Caused it looked pretty?"

His mood dropped instantly, Dream was lying, George easily noticed. Dream was always a shitty lair, most of the time it was pretty funny but when they were alone on a call for a serious question? Less funny. "It looked pretty?" His tone was just as confused as Dream's was, but he had a reason for it to be. "Yep!" He was going through with it?

The feeling of being lied to was a sour one, especially when you are being lied to by someone you trust. 

George slowly rose up to his feet, letting out a sigh. "Alright then, it better be really pretty if that's the only reason." Slowly making his way to his bed he heard Dream laugh, "it is! Trust me," The words 'trust me', used right after lying. 

Taking a deep breath, deciding it best to just act like that didn't happen "Ok." Hovering over the 'end call button he noticed his handshaking. Dream clearly wasn't helping then.

Then despite his mind screaming at him to not end the call he starts whispering into the phone, "I just wanted to ask, gonna go to bed now." He stares up at his ceiling in hope that everything would just go away, that Dream could look past the wall he built... But of course, that's just unrealistic-

"Ok, sleep well!" Felling a slight ping in his chest at Dream being oblivious to the obvious signs he just sighs again, hanging up without another thought. 

His double standers were ridiculous, he realized that. The way he would get upset when his friends would be unable to look past his filters, break down his walls. But then build them taller each day, adding to the list of filters. It would be his downfall and he knew this better than anyone else ever will. 

Knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep for another few hours and needing a distraction he pulled out his phone. Opting to scroll through Twitter till his eyes automatically closed on their own.

And that they did, leading him to a place he'd rather not be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴅᴀᴛᴇ: ᴏᴄᴛᴏʙᴇʀ 14ᴛʜ, 2020
> 
> ɴᴀᴍᴇ: ɢᴇᴏʀɢᴇ
> 
> 𝙎𝙩𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙨:  
> 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯, 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘱𝘯𝘢𝘱! 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵? 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘱?  
> 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯!  
> 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘐 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮. 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘰...  
> 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘵. 𝘕𝘰, 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘵. 𝘐 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘪𝘵, 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦. 𝘉𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨.  
> 𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴

**Author's Note:**

> ᴅᴀᴛᴇ: ᴏᴄᴛᴏʙᴇʀ 14ᴛʜ, 2020
> 
> ɴᴀᴍᴇ: ɢᴇᴏʀɢᴇ
> 
> 𝙎𝙩𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙨:  
> 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯, 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘱𝘯𝘢𝘱! 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵? 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘱?  
> 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯!  
> 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘐 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮. 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘰...  
> 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘵. 𝘕𝘰, 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘵. 𝘐 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘪𝘵, 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦. 𝘉𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨.  
> 𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴


End file.
